The following description of the background of the invention is provided simply as an aid in understanding the invention and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the invention.
Semiconductor devices are subject to numerous tests before they are shipped to a wholesaler and/or end consumer. Manufacturers of semiconductor devices spend a significant amount of time testing devices prior to shipment. Therefore, it is desirable to speed up the semiconductor testing procedure by several methods.
Semiconductor devices are commonly tested using specialized processing equipment. The processing equipment may be used to identify defective products and other various characteristics related to the performance of such devices. In most cases, the processing equipment possesses drives for handling devices under test. In order to insure accurate testing, handling drives must be able to align the device under test correctly with various other testing tools and equipment. Correct alignment of the devices is essential for efficient testing. For example, devices are aligned to, and brought into contact with a contactor for electrically testing the device.
Various systems are used to position and align devices for testing, sorting and other functions. Generally, alignment is achieved using a mechanical alignment system. However, mechanical alignment is only accurate within certain manufacturing ranges and is not ideal for precise alignment operations.
Therefore, an alignment system is needed that can repeatedly align devices using cost-effective and time-efficient procedures.